Boltvengers: Avenge The Fallen
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: The Boltvengers fight off monsters of increasing sizes, before finding out the truth. -MOVIES PARODIED- Marvel Studios' Spider-Man: Far From Home


**BOLTVENGERS: AVENGE THE FALLEN**

**Writer: StunV2 (shocker, right?)**

**Chapter 1: No Climax For The Rest**

**-QUEENS, NEW YORK CITY-**

"Thanks for having me! Pictures will be done in a few minutes!" spoke Primal

The crowd roared in applause

Primal walked off stage, into the backstage area

His phone went off, he pulled it out to an unknown number, cancelling the call request

He took the time backstage to prepare for photos

His mask materialized over his face and walked out, starting a crowd to be formed around himself

The crowd roared with questions, Primal trying to understand at least one

"Who has a question?" Primal asked

The crowd roared, louder

"You up front!" Primal explained, trying to explain to the man

"Are you officially a Boltvenger?" The man asked

"Sure." Primal explained

"You in the back!" Primal yelled, pointing at the lady

She came up to the front

"Are you going to be the next Iron Man?" She asked

"Uh.." Primal said

"I gotta go sadly." Primal explained

"Thanks for having me!" Primal remarked

He swung on top of the building, mask dematerializing

He held his head up

He looked around, finding a memorial painted for PaperPlane

Primal sighed at the sight of the memorial

**-RUINS OF BOLTVENGERS HQ, UPSTATE NEW YORK-**

Abe, Prox and Daniel walk around the ruins of Boltvengers HQ, looking at what's left of it

"Do you think his grave is alright?" Asks Prox, concerned about Johnny's grave

Abe nodded

"He'll be fine." Abe explained

"He was tough." Daniel exclaimed

"I'll miss them both." Prox explained

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

**-TEAM MYSTERIO HIDEOUT-**

Hat Guy prepares for his VFX guy, Cosmodore to turn on something

"Is the illusion ready, Cosmo?" Hat Guy asked

"mhm." replied Cosmo, bored

Cosmodore reached over for a button, pressing it

After the button is pressed, a monster gets projected by hidden projectors

Hat Guy randomly appears out of thin air, attacking the monster

"This is for my family!" Fake Hat Guy yelled

Fake Hat Guy fired lasers at the monster, before Cosmodore shuts down the projection

"That was good!" exclaimed Hat Guy

"Anyways, get the drones ready. Let's save the world." Hat Guy exclaims

**Chapter 3: Water**

**-MANHATTAN BRIDGE, NEW YORK CITY-**

Team Mysterio member Zach, turns on a device that sends a signal to all scanners

**-BOLTVENGERS TOWER-**

Bear, overlooking New York gets an alert from their scanners

He runs over to the scanner looking at the alert

He grabs his radio from his belt, placing it near his mouth

"All Boltvengers, go to Manhattan Bridge." He demanded

At the Manhattan Bridge, the water below started to swirl, like a whirlpool

A monster formed out of water materializes, as tall as the bridge

Primal swings over, landing on the bridge

He looked over at the monster

"Well that's new." He exclaimed

He ran over, trying to web the monster to no avail

"It's Mysterio!" The bystanders exclaimed

Primal turns around to see a bunch of green smoke in the air

"Spider-Man, I'll handle this." Hat Guy explained

Hat Guy flies towards the monster, firing green blasts at it, dodging it's attacks

The water monster got a few hits on Hat Guy but eventually Hat Guy had enough

He charged his energy blasts, then he shot them at the monster blowing it up

Water splashed all over the bridge, the bystanders cheering on Hat Guy

"Thank you!" Hat Guy exclaimed, flying in front of Primal

"You tried, kid." Hat Guy explained, patting Primal on the back

"Okay then.." Primal exclaimed

**Chapter 4: Construction**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ #2-**

A car parks on the side of the street and out walks Abe

A control panel folds out, revealing a keypad

"15465" Abe typed

The console beeped, opening an entrance in the ground to open, bringing Abe down to the new Boltvengers underground headquarters

Abe looked around as construction workers worked on the interior

The elevator comes to a stop, letting Abe off

Bear greets Abe

"What happened on the bridge?" asks Abe

"Apparently, according to Spider-Man, a sort of tornado made of water in the shape of a human." Bear responds

Abe scoffs

"We've dealt with worse. I'm sure we can deal with that." Abe explains

"We know that, we dealt with the first one. The same type of signal is coming back." Bear explains

Abe scoffs again

"Take it down the same way." Abe remarks

"Let me finish my sentence before you scoff at me." Bear exclaims

"It's back, but bigger." Bear explains

"It shouldn't be too much harder, right?" Abe asks

"Like I would know." Bear explains

"I wasn't there." Bear adds

**Chapter 5: Fire**

**-CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK CITY-**

"Abe, the signal is back." Bear explains

"Where?" asks Abe

"Central Park, now get going!" Bear yells

Abe grabs his helmet and runs to the elevator, sending it up

Abe runs over to his motorcycle and jumps on, starting it up and riding to Central Park

The ground of Central Park starts to crack and rumble

The ponds start to shake

A pit of lava sucks in the nearest metal objects and out roars a molten monster

Abe leaps off his bike, landing face to face with the monster without anything to attack it with

He tries to punch the monster, only getting his forearm burnt

He takes a nearby pipe that was not taken by the monster and tried to attack it with the pipe, only to lose the pipe and making the monster grow

The monster punches Abe away into a railing

Abe grunts and gets back up

Abe observes his surroundings, spotting a fire hydrant

Abe runs over to it, dodging small bits of lava being thrown at him

He makes it to the fire hydrant, using all his force to pull it open to spray at the monster

The screw start to fire out in every direction when Hat Guy teleports in front of Abe

"It's alright, I can handle this." Hat Guy explains

Hat Guy focuses on the monster, channeling his power to his full potential and fires everything he has at the monster

The monster roars in pain, before being blown up

Lava splatters everywhere, before cooling down

Hat Guy helps up Abe

"Good work, Abe." Hat Guysays, shaking his hand

"Thank you, but you didn't have to help. I was fine." Abe explained

"I know, but even if you are able to do something, you can accomplish something easier together." Hat Guy explains

Abe smirked at the response

"I'll see you later, maybe." Hat Guy explains, flying off

**Chapter 6: Signal #3**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ #2-**

The elevator is sent down by Stun who was called to the base not long before his arrival

"You called?" asks Stun

"Over in Mexico, an energy signal appeared." Bear explains

"We have 2 more before this, this one is the biggest." Bear continues

"The other two have been water and fire, we think this one could be either sand or air." Bear explains

"So, basically it's Avatar: The Last Airbender?" asks Stun

"No." Bear replied

"I'm kidding." Stun explains

"Now get going!" Bear yells

Stun runs towards the elevator and gets sent up

**Chapter 7: Sand**

**-LA GUARDIA AIRPORT, NEW YORK CITY-**

Prox and Stun walk up to a Boltvenger private jet

"So what monster are we dealing with this time?" Prox asked

"It's apparently sand." Stun replies

"Then it sucks to be you then." Prox explains

"Why though?" Stun asks

"You'll get sand in your suit." Prox explains

"Fair enough." Stun exclaims

They both hop onto the plane and they set off towards Mexico

**-IXTENCO, MEXICO-**

A private jet lands outside of Ixtenco ruins and, Stun opens the stairs and walks down

"Don't die." Prox exclaims

He walks throughout the town, looking around for anything unusual

Sand nearby starts to move and form up, eventually making a sand monster

The monster roared at Stun

"Huh.." Stun exclaimed

He held his arm up and clicked a button

He became a lot bigger, as big as the sand monster

The monster punched Stun into the ruins of a building

He tried to tackle the monster, only to phase through it

"What..?" He exclaimed

The monster uppercut Stun, throwing him into the ground

Stun tried to retaliate, but nothing would work

Gunshots come from behind with Prox trying to help out, but obviously nothing is happening

A cloud of green smoke appears behind Prox and Hat Guy walks out of the cloud

"You two better get out of the way." Hat Guy explains

"You don't want to get sand in your suit." Hat Guy adds

He fires an energy blast through the chest of the monster, leaving a hole in it's chest

The monster falls onto its side and turns into a pile of sand

Stun looked at the pile, then at Hat Guy

"How did you do that?" Stun asked

"I fell through that, like a projection!" Stun explains

Hat Guy didn't respond

"Hello?" Stun exclaims

Real Hat Guy is next to them in the ruins

"Cosmo, cut the projection." Hat Guy demanded

"But, then they'll figure us out." Cosmo tried to calmly explain

"Why does it matter, they already know they're projections!" Hat guy explained

"Fine." Cosmo exclaims, cutting the projection

Fake Hat Guy disappears, like a projection was ending

"I knew it." Stun explained

"It _was_ a projection!" Stun explained

"They were like the rest, so does this mean.."

"..Hat Guy is causing this?" Stun asks

"I honestly do not know." Prox explained

"He was there in the fight with Tari, why would he be causing this?" Prox asks

"Let's just report this to Bear." Stun says

**Chapter 8: Ruined**

**-TEAM MYSTERIO HIDEOUT-**

"What do we do now!" Hat Guy yells

"Now that they know that our monsters are fake, how will we make Mysterio the greatest hero of all time!" Hat Guy continues

"We could just make the biggest projection we can make." Cosmo suggested

Hat Guy looked at Cosmo, who was relaxing on a couch

He then looked at Zach

"Zach, what is the biggest signal you can give off?" Hat Guy asks

"Big." Zach explains

"I mean like, _really big."_ Zach adds

"If we put it up against the Tower Bridge, it's almost half the size." Zach continues

"Perfect." Hat Guy exclaims

"Cosmo, get off the couch, stop watching Turbo. I get that the snail is fast and all but we need to make this real." Hat Guy demands

"sure thing boss." Cosmo says, walking over to his computer to work on a new monster

**-5 MONTHS LATER-**

**Chapter 9: Final Signal**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ #2-**

The 2nd Boltvengers HQ has finally finished construction

Their console starts blaring its alarm, louder than before and reveals a massive signal over at Tower Bridge

Bear runs over and finds out what is happening and grabs his radio

"Prox, Abe, Stun and Primal, report to HQ, now!" Bear demands

**-45 MINUTES LATER-**

"You four are going to Tower Bridge in London, no if's or but's." Bear explains

"The signal's are back. But they are much, much worse." Bear adds

"This signal is half the size of Tower Bridge." Bear continues

"Bear, we should tell you this." Prox says

"Go on.." Bear says

"The monsters are all fake." Prox explains

Bear chuckled

"I'm being serious, Bear." Prox explained

"She isn't lying, Bear." Stun explains

"She is being serious." Stun adds

"You can walk right through them." Stun explains

"Then how are they destroying their surroundings." Bear asks

"Drones." Prox explains

"Ever since the last one, I did some research on the monsters." Prox explains, pulling out a picture

"Here is the sand monster, when Stun tried to tackle it, look closely." Prox explains

She points at a Drone in the body

"Well, even if the evidence, it is still doing damage. Now go." Bear explains

"Let's go, you three." Abe demands

They all walked to the elevator

**Chapter 10: Final Battle**

The Boltvengers land nearby the bridge, exiting their jets

In the hallways at the top, Hat Guy is waiting for Cosmo to get into position

"Ready yet, Cosmo?" Hat Guy asks

"Nearly there." Cosmo explains

All four of the Boltvengers walk up to the bridge, evacuating everyone off the bridge

Hat Guy sees everyone evacuating and realizes what is happening

"Shit! They found us!" Hat Guy yells

"Who cares if you get a ticket Cosmo, just get here NOW!" Hat Guy yells

"Alright, I'm here." Cosmo explains

"Starting up the drones, now." Cosmo explains

A massive monster combined with water, fire, sand and wind forms and the Boltvengers are faced with the truth

"It is a projection." Abe said

"We told you." Prox said

"I'll go get him, you find out how to get up with me." Primal says, swinging up to Hat Guy

Primal climbed along the outside of the hallway, protecting him

The rest find a stairwell to climb up to reach Hat Guy

They make it up and Primal breaks through the window, joining them

Lightning starts to strike on the bridge, and the bridge starts to shake

Abe, Prox and Stun try to keep their balance while Primal just stands there

"What are you doing, Hat Guy!?" Abe yells

"Becoming the greatest hero there was." Hat Guy replies

"How are you doing this?!" Abe asks

"I took a little thing from PaperPlane when he died." Hat Guy explains, taking out E.D.I.T.H and putting them on

"E.D.I.T.H, kill them." Hat Guy demands

"_I am unable to do that, Hat Guy. I'm sorry." _E.D.I.T.H responds

"KILL THEM, NOW!" Hat Guy yells at E.D.I.T.H

"Primal, you go deal with the illusion, we will deal with him." Abe explains

Primal nods, jumping out the window into the belly of the monster

He lands onto a projector drone and he looks around to see multiple drones projecting the monster

"Woah.." Primal exclaims

He activates taser webs and starts a line of webbing, all connecting to each drone

Once done he free falls into the water below and activates the webs, which disable the projection

"Boss, something is wrong with the projection." Cosmo explains

"It's fine, Cosmo. I'll deal with them." Hat Guy explains

Primal swings back into the hallway

Multiple drones with gatling guns appear

"You want these guys? Come and get 'em." Hat Guy says

"Primal, you go first. I'll go second, Prox third and Stun last." Abe explains

The other three nod in agreement and Primal begins the charge

The drones start firing and Primal begins to knock them around

Primal makes a mistake and pushes one into a place where Abe is in the strikezone and he gets shot, multiple times, in the chest

Abe falls against the wall

Everyone stops

"Abe! No!" Prox yells

Prox puts her hand on the wound

"Go get him." Abe said, weakly

"Let me go, It's my time now." Abe said

Stun and Primal watched in disbelief

"You were the best team I ever worked with." Abe explained

Abe let out his last breath and shut his eyes, succumbing to his wounds and finally dying.

Primal, Stun and Prox look down, then at Hat Guy

"Look what you did." Prox said, angrily

The last three stood up and rushed at Hat Guy

"E.D.I.T.H, continue firing." Hat Guy demands

"_I cannot do that right now, Hat Guy." _E.D.I.T.H responds

"FIRE AT THEM, NOW!" Hat Guy yells

Primal passes the line of bullets and finally gets up to Hat Guy

Primal removes the glasses from Hat Guy and he looks at E.D.I.T.H

He crushed E.D.I.T.H, shutting off the drones

"Do you feel happy?" Primal asked

"You killed one of the greatest superheroes to ever live!" Primal explained

Hat Guy sighed

"Part of the journey of a superhero is the climax isn't it, right?" Hat Guy explained

"Also the end of yours!" Hat Guy yells, pulling out a gun

He aimed it at Primal, but Primal was quicker and twisted the gun around at Hat Guy

Hat Guy without realizing, shoots himself in the stomach

He falls to the ground

Primal, Prox and Stun looked down

"Yes, it is indeed part of the journey." Primal explained

"It also works for villains too." Stun added

"How do you feel?" Prox asked

"I feel good, knowing that.."

"..I left a mark on the world before leaving it myself." Hat Guy explains

"The world just needed someone.."

"..to believe in." Hat Guy said

He became quiet

Stun kicked him, no reaction

"We will let the police deal with him." Prox explained

The three of them looked back at Abe's lifeless body

**Chapter 11: The End**

**-PAPERPLANE'S HOME-**

Abe's coffin is carried along the ground towards PaperPlane's current resting spot, with a spot next to it dug out

The people carrying it are Horse, Daniel, Prox, Stun, Primal and John Doe and they make it to the burial spot, gently dropping in Abe's coffin

The coffin is buried up, flowers being put in front of it, along with a picture of Abe and PaperPlane

The crowd stood silent, most of them crying

Stun and Prox stare off at the river

"I hope that he knows he won, that we avenged him." Stun says

"He knows, they all know." Prox says

Bear tries to comfort Fortress Maximus

"At least, PP has someone to be next to." Bear says

"Thank you, Bear." Fortress Maximus says

"I hope he knows that we did indeed, avenge the fallen..."

"..we avenged him." Bear explained

Fort Max smirked

Fort Max got up to join Stun and Prox at viewing the lake

Bear got up, took out the same Arc Reactor that Plane had given Abe when 50% of the universe were still dead

He placed it next to the wreath of flowers and walked away

**CAST:**

**Captain America/Steve Rogers - 16thPresidentAbe**

**Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff - Proximity_Accepted**

**Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Primal**

**Ant-Man/Scott Lang - StunV2 (yes me)**

**Nick Fury - Bear**

**Mysterio/Quentin Beck - The Hat Guy**

**William Ginther Riva - Cosmodore**

**Victoria - ZACHxFULLER**

**Falcon/Sam Wilson - Horse**

**The Wasp/Hope Van Dyne - John Doe The Fleshy Robot**

**Thor Odinson - Lutzayy**

_**The Boltvengers will return.**_

_**-BOLTVENGERS SOCIAL MEDIAS-**_

**Twitter: BoltvengersFF**

**Instagram: boltvengersstudios**

**Discord: **** /NBgZjVU**

** : Boltvengers Studios**


End file.
